wrath_of_the_righteous_celestial_crusadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Droke Avandis
Tiefling inquisitor of Iomedae, played by Dave McBrayer. Droke is hairless, and covered by thick, knobbly, rust-red skin. He has a long, thin tongue and an even longer tail. He has the unfortunate tendency to gorge himself on creatures he's killed after an intense fight. His back is criss-crossed with scars, as he regularly uses self-flagellation as a form of repentance and purification. Droke was born to two devout Mendevian crusaders who had been cursed by a powerful demon. Seeing their only son born as something so inimical to them drove his mother to suicide and his father to madness. He was adopted by the church of Iomedae, as a gesture of respect towards his parents rather than a genuine act of altruism. The clergy and followers of Iomedae were hard on him, naming him "Droke," which they insisted meant "bastard" in Abyssal (in reality, it was gibberish) and forcing all manner of difficult and demeaning chores on him. Hulrun even used him as an object lesson in subversive evil in the ranks of the faithful. Droke strove to keep his demonic heritage in line and assume an absolutely unimpeachable moral character, at first for survival, later to spite those that would make him their enemy, and finally as a matter of habit. After escaping the clutches of cultists who wanted to use the potency of his demon-tainted blood in an evil ritual, Droke assumed the mantle of inquisitor, seeking to take the fight to the demons himself. Droke Avandis Male Tiefling Inquisitor 4 (Pathfinder RPG Advanced Player's Guide 38) LG Medium outsider (native) Hero Points 1 Init +3; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +9 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 19, touch 11, flat-footed 18 (+4 armor, +2 shield, +1 Dex, +2 natural) hp 35 (4d8+12) Fort +6, Ref +2, Will +6 Resist cold 5, electricity 5, fire 5 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 30 ft. Melee Radiance +6 (1d8+2/19-20) Ranged light crossbow +4 (1d8/19-20) Spell-Like Abilities (CL 4th; concentration +5) At will—detect alignment Tiefling Spell-Like Abilities (CL 4th; concentration +5) 1/day—darkness Inquisitor Spells Known (CL 4th; concentration +6): 2nd (2/day)—cure moderate wounds, see invisibility 1st (4/day)—comprehend languages, cure light wounds, ear-piercing screamUM (DC 13), protection from evil 0 (at will)—create water, detect magic, disrupt undead, guidance, light, stabilize Domain Persistance Inquisition -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 14, Dex 13, Con 14, Int 16, Wis 14, Cha 12 Base Atk +3; CMB +5; CMD 16 Feats Armor of the PitARG, Precise StrikeAPG, Step Up, Weapon Focus (longsword) Traits child of the temple, stolen fury Skills Bluff +3 (+7 vs. evil creatures when disguised), Diplomacy +8, Heal +9, Intimidate +9, Knowledge (arcana) +10, Knowledge (planes) +10, Knowledge (religion) +11, Perception +9, Sense Motive +10, Spellcraft +9, Stealth +8; Racial Modifiers +2 Bluff, +2 Stealth Languages Abyssal, Common, Draconic, Elven, Infernal SQ cunning initiative, hero points, judgement 2/day, legendary power, legendary surge, monster lore +2, mythic bond, prehensile tail, relentless footing, solo tactics, stern gaze, track +2 Combat Gear potion of cure light wounds (2), potion of cure moderate wounds, potion of cure serious wounds (2), potion of invisibility (2), alchemist's fire (2); Other Gear masterwork chain shirt, +1 light wooden shield, crossbow bolts (20), light crossbow, Radiance, chime of opening, Terendelev's Scale (disguise), backpack, silver holy symbol (Iomedae), hemp rope (50 ft.), signal whistle, silver unholy symbol (Baphomet), silver unholy symbol (Deskari), waterskin, 2,409 gp, 4 sp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Darkvision (60 feet) You can see in the dark (black and white vision only). Detect Alignment (At will) (Sp) Detect chaos, evil, good, or law at will. Energy Resistance, Cold (5) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Cold attacks. Energy Resistance, Electricity (5) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Electricity attacks. Energy Resistance, Fire (5) You have the specified Energy Resistance against Fire attacks. Hero Points (1) Hero Points can be spent at any time to grant a variety of bonuses. Inquisitor Domain (Persistance Inquisition) Deities: Asmodeus, Iomedae, Urgathoa. Granted Powers: Your deity chose you for your persistence. You have vowed to pursue the enemies of the faith to the world's end if necessary. You receive Step Up as a bonus feat. Judgement (2/day) (Su) Variable bonuses increase as the combat continues. Legendary Power (2/day) All legendary items contain a pool of power - at least two uses that recharge each day. This power is called legendary power, and it works differently than mythic power. Any creature bearing the item can expend the items uses of legendary power, whet Legendary Surge (+1d6 to Attack Rolls - All, Combat Maneuver Checks) All legendary items have a legendary surge ability, similar to a mythic character's surge ability (see page 170). It can be used only on specific rolls or checks based on the nature or purpose of the legendary item - see the Legendary Surge sidebar o Monster Lore +2 (Ex) +2 to Knowledge checks when identifying the weaknessess of creatures. Mythic Bond A legendary item is typically bonded to a single mythic creature. Others can pick up and use a legendary item for its basic functions (like hitting a foe with a legendary mace), but only the creature bonded to the item can utilize it fully. A myth Precise Strike +1d6 precision damage for melee attacks if you and an ally with this feat flank the same target. Prehensile Tail Your tail can retrieve small objects on your person as a swift action. Relentless Footing (5/day) (Ex) Swift, gain +10 ft enhancement bonus to speed. Solo Tactics (Ex) Count Teamwork feats as if your allies had the same ones. Step Up When a foe makes a 5 ft step away from you, you can move 5 ft to follow them. Stolen Fury +2 trait bonus to CMB vs. Demons Track +2 Add the listed bonus to survival checks made to track. Category:Heroes